


Eyes on the road

by analnatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, Impala Fic, M/M, Short, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analnatural/pseuds/analnatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean somehow manages to focus on the asphalt unrolling before him despite the attention his cock is getting through his jeans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on the road

Sam slid his hand onto Dean's thigh and looked up expectantly at his brother's face to see how he would react. When Dean did nothing but jerk his head in his direction, he began slowly moving toward his crotch.

_Eyes on the road, Dean._

Sam continued stroking his hand up and down Dean's thigh casually, eyes focused out the windshield. Dean shifted in his seat as Sam kept on inching further and further down, almost at his crotch, looking up at Dean again. He looked at Sam through the corner of his eye, and I guess the kid took it as consent, as he moved down even more, the tip of his fingers brushing against Deans bulge.

  _Eyes on the road, Dean._

He looked up at his brother one more time before he smoothed his hand all the way down, placing it over Dean's hard cock through his jeans.

_Eyes on the road. Just keep your eyes on the road._

Sammy started stroking his hand up and down on his brothers aching erection, Dean accidentally letting out the smallest moan, quickly coughing in an attempt to cover it up.

_Eyes on the goddamn road._

 Sam caught that sweet moan and painted a smug little smirk across his face, this almost malicious sparkle in his eye. He continued _casually_  rubbing Dean's hard-on through his jeans for the next 60 miles, not even looking at him anymore, 'til they had to stop for gas. Dean could barely hold on but somehow he managed not to feed the bait and when he got back into the car, well, let's just say Sam couldn't walk for the rest of the night.


End file.
